APARIENCIAS
by nova por siempre
Summary: Él: el rey de la escuela, solitario, melancólico y arrogante; ella: una chica invisible en la escuela, inteligente, temperamental y valiente. Y, ¿qué era lo que ambos tenían en común? Ambos estudiaban en una escuela que solo se valía de las apariencias, del dinero y las posiciones sociales.
1. Roce

**DISCLAIMER: La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J. creadora de la más fantástica y mágica saga de libros, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para mi entretenimiento. Y para que mentir, ganar reviews. Jajajaj. **

**Ahhh, sí, ¡FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!**

**Ahora, ¡comencemos con la historia!**

**Apariencias**

Él: el rey de la escuela, solitario, melancólico y arrogante; ella: una chica invisible en la escuela, inteligente, temperamental y valiente. Y, ¿qué era lo que ambos tenían en común? Ambos estudiaban en una escuela que solo se valía de las apariencias, del dinero y las posiciones sociales.

**Capítulo I: Roce**

.

.

.

"Fácil es fingir que no te duele nada, que no te hieren las palabras, que eres duro y de coraza, que eres otro. Difícil es mostrarte cómo eres en verdad: alguien noble y bondadoso que solo desea encontrar aquel ser que llene su corazón de ilusiones y esperanzas"

.

.

.

Había en la secundaria de Hogwarts, una pirámide de popularidad que ordenaba a los estudiantes por grupos, invisible para los profesores pero clara para todo estudiante que quería sobrevivir a esa jungla llamada secundaria.

Los de arriba eran: los jugadores de futbol, las porristas y los hijos herederos de enormes fortunas. Ellos se sentaban en las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería y donde todos se morían por tan siquiera respirar cerca de ellos.

Los que los seguían eran: el presidente de los alumnos y los miembros del consejo estudiantil. Ellos se sentaban en el centro.

Luego, venía el alumnado en general. Ocupaban las mesas del lado derecho de la cafetería.

Y en la base de la pirámide, hasta el fondo, estaban los cibernéticos, cerebritos y todos aquellos que eran invisibles o _diferentes_ para todo el mundo, personas impopulares, estudiantes sin ninguna habilidad. Parias y ermitaños sin ningún nivel en la escala de popularidad. Ellos se sentaban en la parte final de la cafetería, lo más alejados de la mesa de los populares. Todo aquel que se sentaba en esa mesa, firmaba su suicidio social. Esta más decir que Ginny se sentaba allí desde que comenzó la secundaria.

—Populares, impopulares —se quejaba Hermione, comiendo su almuerzo—. ¿Quién juzga quien lo es y quién no?

—Ellos —señaló Ginny a la mesa de los populares que reían divertidos comiendo su postre.

—Sigue siendo injusto.

—Lo sé.

—Me encantaría sentarme allí —suspiró Hermione mirando la mesa de los populares.

Ginny alzó una ceja. No recordaba nunca haber escuchado a Hermione formular ese tipo de deseo.

— ¿Por qué quieres sentarte ahí?

—Eh…—la castaña titubeo un momento y se sonrojo ligeramente— pues, me gustaría saber cómo se siente sentarse ahí. Compartir risas con personas tan lindas y bellas —Ginny se dio cuenta que cuando la castaña dijo lo último, miraba a alguien, alguien de cabello pelirrojo muy parecido al suyo.

Ginny recordaba a la perfección cuando Ron Prewett llegó a Hogwarts, el año pasado, fue una sensación, todas las chicas se morían por él, por ser adinerado, guapo chico, que encima de todo era el capitán del equipo de futbol.

—Terminemos de comer —sugirió Ginny después de un rato—. La profesora McGonagall, odia que lleguen tarde a sus clases.

—Sí, —suspiró la castaña.

Fueron las primeras en llegar a la clase de la profesora McGonagall y acomodándose en sus asientos, esperaron a que los demás llegaran.

— ¡Hola, Ginny! —Saludo un moreno de ojos marrones—. Buen fin de semana, ¿no?

—D-dean, ho-hola —la pelirroja se puso nerviosa y saludo torpemente a su compañero de clase.

—Hey, Hermione, ¿qué tal?

Hermione se rio de la actitud de su amiga.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Dean.

El chico sonrió y se fue a sentar a su lugar. Apenas se fue, Hermione miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

—Con que Dean, ¿eh? —Hermione meneó las cejas.

— ¿Qué? No, para nada.

—No intentes negarlo, Ginny, que te he visto.

—No sé de qué hablas —se negó Ginny.

—Vamos, Ginny no puedes negarlo, a ti siempre te ha gustado Dean Thomas.

CLACK.

Ginny volteó hasta al fondo del salón donde vio como un alumno recogía un libro que se le había caído.

—No es cierto, —susurró la pelirroja, regresando la mirada a su amiga— y puedes decirlo más bajo alguien podría escucharte.

—Sí, tienes razón, Chang estaría en tu caza si escucha que estás enamorada de Dean —opino Hermione haciendo sonrojar a Ginny.

—No estoy enamorada de Dean —protesto la pelirroja— solo es un gusto. Y, jamás, dejare que la banda de Chang este detrás de mí. Lo único que me importa es conservar mi beca de estudios. Por eso, jamás saldría con ningún popular.

En ese momento llegaron un pelinegro y un rubio al salón de clase. Sus nombres: Harry Potter y su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy; los chicos más populares de toda la secundaria Hogwarts y herederos de enormes fortunas.

Harry Potter era el hijo de los dueños de las empresas Potter Company. Era un chico de 17 años, altanero, rebelde y engreído. Tenía el cabello negro desordenado y brillantes ojos verdes que hacían suspirar a todas las chicas de la secundaria, vestía siempre con las mejores marcas de ropa y veía a todo el mundo como seres inferiores a él. Su mejor amigo era Draco Malfoy, un rubio de platinado cabello y ojos grises. Ninguno de los dos hablaban con nadie que no estuviera en su mismo nivel (era obvio que ellos pertenecían a la mesa de los populares).

—Harry —llamó Cho Chang, la capitana de las porristas de la escuela, llamando la atención del pelinegro—. Ven.

El muchacho caminó con altanería hasta el fondo de la clase, donde lo llamaba la chica. Al pasar por el lado de Ginny, la pelirroja creyó ver por un segundo una mueca de desagrado en el chico.

—Buenas días, alumnos —saludo Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de matemáticas y una de las profesoras más estrictas de la escuela, entrando al salón—. Tomen asiento —ordenó, poniéndose al frente de la clase—. Hoy, vamos a comenzar con un nuevo tema, así que saquen sus libros de trigonométrica y busquen la pagina 25…—un sonido se escuchó en la clase interrumpiendo a la profesora McGonagall.

Ginny al igual que los demás alumnos buscaron el origen de aquel sonido que repiqueteaba subiendo de volumen, hasta que se dio cuenta que este salía del bolsillo trasero de su mochila.

¡Había olvidado apagar su celular!

Desesperada sacó su celular y lo apagó sin ver quien le había llamado.

— ¡Señorita Weasley! —Ginny dio un respingo cuando la profesora McGonagall se paró delante de ella.

—Sí, profesora —pregunto con temor.

— ¿Sabe usted que está prohibido tener el celular prendido en medio de la clase?

—Lo sé, profesora, olvide apagar…

— ¡Castigada! —Dictaminó la profesora McGonagall produciendo las risas burlonas de los populares.

Ginny se hundió en su asiento y no habló durante toda la clase.

—Vamos Ginny, no te deprimas —trató de animar la castaña—. Pudo ser peor.

— ¡Peor, Hermione! Yo no creo que haya peor castigo que recoger basura de tacho en tacho por toda la escuela

—Tú sabes que está permitido usar los celulares en los pasillos y en el receso para que no los utilicemos en el salón.

—Ya sé, —refunfuño Ginny— pero castigarme con recoger toda la basura del estadio de la escuela, solo por no apagar mi celular, es injusto.

—Vamos, que solo será un poco de basura

Ginny bufo.

— ¡Acaso no has visto el tamaño de la escuela! ¡Me voy a pasar toda la tarde recogiéndolas!

—Lo lamento Ginny, me gustaría ayudarte pero debo ayudar a mi madre en el centro.

Ginny vio el gesto culpable de su amiga y suspiró.

—Vamos no te aflijas, Hermione, ya sé que debes ayudar a tu madre y discúlpame que te haya gritado, es que esto un poco alterada. Ve y mándale mis saludos a tu madre.

La castaña asintió y se fue alejando.

—Tratare de venir lo más pronto posible —Grito mientras se alejaba agitando la mano.

Ginny la vio irse y luego miro la basura que había alrededor.

— ¿Por qué a mí?

Mientras caminaba de salón en salón vaciando el contenido de los tachos de basura en esa gran bolsa negra que le había dado McGonagall, Ginny recordó como había llegado a esa escuela.

— ¿Me gané una beca? —Pregunto con sorpresa a ese amable viejecillo que había llegado a su casa— pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Albus Dumbledore sonrió y se ajustó sus lentes de media luna.

—Hace unos meses tomamos unos exámenes en su escuela y anunciamos que los mejores promedios se ganarían una beca.

—Creí que era una broma.

—No, es cierto.

— ¿En serio? ¡Guau! —Ginny leía y releía aquel pequeño papel con su nombre, sin podérselo creer. Siempre se había preocupado como pagaría la colegiatura y aquí le ofrecían pagarle hasta la universidad si sacaba los mejores promedios en la escuela.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas? —pregunto Dumbledore dubitativo al notar como la chica se quedaba en silencio.

—Que pregunta más tonta, claro que acepto.

— ¡Ginevra! —Hablo su madre, que sentada junto a ella no había dicho palabra— no puedes aceptar sin más. Ni siquiera sabes a qué escuela vas.

Ginny miro sorprendida a su madre.

—Mamá, me están ofreciendo ir a una escuela gratis y si saco los mejores promedios podre ir también a una universidad.

—Lo sé, pero irte hasta Londres... —los ojos de su madre se aguaron y tapándose con su delantal se fue dejándolos sentados en la sala.

Ginny miró a su madre y apretó los puños.

—Señorita Weasley —Dumbledore la miro preocupado.

—Acepto la beca —dijo Ginny.

— ¿Esta segura?

—Completamente. —dijo con determinación— ¿Cómo se llama la escuela?

—Hogwarts.

Así, dejando a sus padres y hermanos dejo su humilde casa en Ottery Catchpole y se aventuró al desconocido y oscuro Londres y llegó a Hogwarts: una escuela llena de niños ricos, engreídos y vanidosos. Un lugar donde no encajaba, no era bienvenida y no tenía importancia, donde recibía las burlas y el maltrato de los demás estudiantes solo por ser becaria.

Pero no todo era malo, había conocido a Hermione y eso debía alegrarla, Hermione era una gran y valiosa amiga. La mejor de todas y Ginny lo agradecía infinitamente.

Ginny se sintió animada.

Solo le faltaba un año para terminar la secundaria y luego se iría de allí.

Solo debía aguantar un año más y luego regresaría a casa.

Solo un año.

Un año.

¿Qué malo podía pasar en un año?

Entonces, lo vio.

Mientras, caminaba por los pasillos cerca de la azotea de la escuela.

Parado en el techo de la azotea.

Balanceando los brazos, dispuesto saltar al precipicio.

¡Alguien estaba a punto de matarse!

Y, no lo pensó, solo reacciono.

Corrió lo que sus piernas le daban, llegó agitada a la azotea y al punto del colapso.

Tal vez su vida era miserable y ruin en la escuela pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza matarse y mucho menos dejaría a alguien hacerlo.

Y, sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado y sin importarle que fuera un desconocido, Ginny se arrojó sobre él, y lo empujo devuelta a la azotea.

Devuelta a la vida.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, alzó a la vista y se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Qué carajos hacia Harry Potter, encima de la azotea y a punto de matarse?

¡Ya ta!

Al fin lo termine, después de romperme la cabeza por semanas, lo tengo.

Desde que inicie en fanfiction siempre quise escribir algo en el cumpleaños de Harry y por tres años me sentí molesta conmigo misma, frustrada y enojaa porque nunca publicaba nada en estas fechas, pero al fin lo tengo.

¿Y, qué tal? Interesante, ¿no?

Y dejare un par de preguntas para que le carcoman el cerebro hasta que actualice (lo, se; soy malvada)

¿Por qué Cho le daría caza a Ginny?

¿Por qué Ginny acepto dejar su casa para estudiar en Hogwarts?

Y la más importante: ¿Por qué michi Harry se quiere matar?

El siguiente capitulo saldrá la siguiente semana, se llamara: Conexión.

Asi,

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY Y TAMBIEN A TI J.K, ESPERO QUE LA PASEN INCREIBLE, YO AME ESTE DIA, GRACIAS POR EXISTIR!


	2. CONEXIÒN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO; SE QUE NO TENGO CARA PARA PEDIRLES DISCULPAS PERO MI VIDA MUGGLE ME TUVO DE REHEN, YA SABEN, LA UNIVERSIDAD, EL TRABAJO, LAS TAREAS, EN FIN TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR EN EL MENOR TIEMPO POSIBLE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II: Conexión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Caminas por el mundo, pensando, sintiéndote solo, sin saber si alguien llegará a comprenderte, o tan si quiera a entenderte.**

**Pero, vivimos escondiéndonos de los otros, ocultando lo que sentimos para no ser dañados o heridos, **

**Pero, ¿eso es vivir? "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sorpresa y el desconcierto fueron grandes para Ginny al descubrir que el chico que había salvado era nada más y nada menos, que el popular Harry Potter. Éste, por el contrario se encontraba irritado, contrariado y ligeramente confuso.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó él, mirándola.

La pregunta sorprendió a Ginny.

—No crees que yo debería preguntarte eso. Después de todo te encontré en la azotea de la escuela a punto de…

Los ojos del chico relampaguearon llenos de furia y antes que Ginny pudiera terminar la frase. Él ya la tenía tomada de un brazo.

—Escúchame, bien, pelirroja, porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir: No vas a contar a nadie lo que ha sucedido aquí —expreso Harry mirándola con seriedad— y si escucho tan siquiera un murmullo sobre mí, haré de tu vida en esta escuela un infierno.

—Suéltame, me haces daño.

— ¿Entendiste? —la zarandeo y pegándola a su rostro, la miro— ¿entendiste?

Ginny, no era una cobarde pero por un segundo se quedó mirando sus fieros ojos verdes y asintió.

—Bien —el chico la miro una segunda vez, le soltó el brazo y se fue dando un portazo.

Ginny solo se dejó caer al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La semana paso, sin contratiempos para Ginny, su castigo al fin terminaba y no se había topado con Harry Potter, cosa que la tenía aliviada.

Había mantenido la promesa o mejor dicho amenaza de parte del chico de quedarse callada y ni siquiera a Hermione le había contado lo que había sucedido en la azotea. Y eso era lo que le producía curiosidad porque no entendía como un tipo como Harry Potter quería hacer eso: él lo tenía todo, dinero, amigos, popularidad. Incluso muchas chicas estaban detrás de él, incluida la odiosa de Cho Chang. Así que no entendía como Harry podía haber intentado quitarse la vida.

Incluso, ella que tenía una vida del asco en la escuela, jamás le había pasado eso por la cabeza.

No, era mejor olvidarlo. Hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Después de todo no era su asunto.

Siguió echando la basura de los contenedores, ya sin pensar lo mejor era concentrarse en su castigo después de todo era su ultimo día y quería terminar lo más rápido posible. Abrió la puerta de otro salón de clases y se metió arrastrando la bolsa negra llena de basura.

—Rayos, pero que pesada esta —se quejó en voz baja, jalando la pesada bolsa pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando vio a Harry Potter sentado en una de las carpetas del salón de clases.

—Hola —dijo él, mirándola.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Hola? —respondió ella dudosa sin saber que más contestar, arrastró la bolsa de basura hasta el fondo del salón, donde se encontraban los tachos de basura y los empezó a echar a su bolsa.

— ¿Por qué siempre llevas el cabello amarrado? —pregunto él, aun mirándola.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Ginny sin entender.

¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter le hablaba?

—Todas las chicas de esta escuela lo llevan suelto, tú eres la única que lo lleva sujeto.

Ginny no sabía si lo estaba reprochando o se lo estaba informando pero igual le contesto.

—Eso es porque yo soy diferente de las demás chicas de esta escuela —replico la pelirroja a la defensiva.

—Eso lo sé —contestó el muchacho tranquilamente.

Ginny lo miro.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en echar la basura. Cuando termino se fue dejando al chico en el salón.

—Oye, —le siguió el pelinegro, cargando su mochila tras él. Ella volteó sorprendida, no entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía, ¿por qué la seguía? —. Oye, te estoy hablando.

Ginny se quedó parada pensando. Por un lado Harry Potter le estaba hablando y por el otro ¡Harry Potter le estaba hablando! ¿Qué demonios, acaso estaba en dimensión desconocida o qué?

—Oye, te estoy hablando.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto desconfiada.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso, porque me estás hablando. Nunca me has hablado.

— ¿Querías que lo hiciera?

—No, ¿por qué querría hablar contigo?

—Porque soy rico, popular y guapo.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también.

Ginny negó y siguió caminando.

—Oye, no me dejes hablando solo —la tomó del brazo, no dejándole irse.

—Deja —se quejó ella, fastidiada.

—Bien, —resoplo él, soltándola. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, en gesto nervioso— s-olo, solo quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te trate el otro día. Ya sabes…—no continuo pero Ginny lo entendió, se refería al "incidente en la azotea".

—Bueno, err, estas disculpado —le dijo Ginny, un poco cortada por sus disculpas.

—Genial.

—Sí.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que más decirse.

—Bueno, voy a seguir recogiendo la basura. Nos vemos.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ginny alzó una ceja, pero negó.

—Puedo sola. Gracias —arrastró la bolsa de basura dejando al chico solo.

—Sí, que eres diferente a las demás chicas —comento el chico mirándola irse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo un poemario de su clase de literatura cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —dio un respingo y volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

Era Harry.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Leer —le dijo mostrándole el libro.

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué aquí?

—Este árbol es de cualquiera que quiera apoyarse en él.

—Sí, pero yo estoy aquí.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella mirándola con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Ginny lo miró contrariada, pero se alejó de él. Tomó su libro y lo enterró en su cara.

_._

_Ojos brillantes, sonrisa deslumbrante, porte galante_

_Todo en él, era perfecto, mágico, sublime…_

.

Harry empezó a silbar interrumpiendo su lectura.

Ella la miró frunciendo el ceño.

Él sonrió, mostrándose inocente.

Ginny continúo su lectura.

_._

…_todo en él era tan perfecto que casi temí tocarle,_

_casi temí amarle…_

_._

—Buah —el gran bostezo de Harry la desconcentró.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —Ginny lo miro fastidiada— tengo un examen mañana y tus ruidos me desconcentran.

—Uyy, ¡qué sensible! —Harry se despeinó el cabello con una mano y la miró esperando algo.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó cuándo Harry la miró con más insistencia.

—Nada —le dijo el pelinegro desanimado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque Hogwarts fuera un internado, los alumnos podían salir los fines de semana y regresar los domingos por la tarde. Muchos salían a fiestas, a las playas, de compras, se paseaban en sus lujosos autos, pero Ginny no…

— ¿Cómo estas, Teddy? —le sonrió la pelirroja a un niño de 8 años y de cabello castaño.

— ¡Ginny! —El pequeño corrió a abrazarla y Ginny le correspondió— ¡Qué bueno que viniste, Ginny! Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte.

—Genial, yo también. Vamos a sentarnos.

Ginny y el pequeño se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que les había sucedido durante la semana.

Aquel lugar era el centro para niños que habían perdido a sus padres en trágicos accidentes. La encargada de dicho centro era la madre de Hermione, y cuando la castaña le había contado del trabajo de su madre, la pelirroja le había pedido ser voluntaria allí.

Así todos los sábados y domingos visitaba a los niños y jugaba con ellos. Y entre todos los niños, Teddy había sido el niño que más quería y apreciaba.

—…y entonces, ¡pum! Las papas le explotaron en la cara.

—Teddy —le retó Ginny.

—Pero, no fue mi culpa. Lo juro.

—Sabes que no debes jurar en vano, Teddy.

—Pero, Jimmy se lo merecía, él siempre está fastidiándome a mí y a los otros niños.

—Sí, pero eso no justifica que le hagas bromas, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Ginny —le dijo el niño arrepentido.

La mirada severa de Ginny se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver a Teddy tan triste.

—Ven, Teddy —le llamó.

—No, tú estás enfadada conmigo.

— ¿Ni siquiera por un abrazo? —Ginny estiro los brazos hacia el niño, fingiendo tristeza. Teddy la miró y no dudó ni un segundo en arrojarse a sus brazos.

—Te quiero mucho, Ginny.

—Yo también, pequeño, yo también.

Era más de las ocho de la noche cuando Ginny salió del centro, acompañada por Hermione y su madre.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres, Ginny —ofreció la madre de su amiga.

—No, gracias, tomaré el bus.

—Pero, Ginny —insistió Hermione.

—No te preocupes, Herms. Mi casa no está muy lejos. Y tu mamá y tú tendrían que dar media vuelta a la ciudad para llegar a la suya, no es conveniente.

—Bien —suspiro la castaña por la terquedad de su amiga—. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

—Lo haré, y gracias por su generosidad, señora Granger.

—No te preocupes, hija.

Madre e hija se despidieron y subieron a su auto. Ginny las contempló hasta que desaparecieron en la autopista justo cuando una pequeña llovizna empezaba a caer. Ginny ya habituada a las lluvias inesperadas de la ciudad, sacó su paraguas y empezó a caminar por las calles.

Aun a pesar de casi vivir un año en Londres, no se sentía cómoda viviendo allí. Se sentía fuera de lugar como una ficha que no encaja en un rompecabezas, demasiado complicado para resolver. Las calles siempre eran ruidosas y peligrosas, los lugares le eran desconocidos, sus compañeros eran un fastidio, las personas eran frías y se mostraban distantes (excepto, Hermione, Teddy y la señora Granger). Vivir en aquella ciudad para Ginny era como vivir como con un clavo en el zapato: molesto y poco a poco hiriente.

Extrañaba mucho su hogar, a su madre, a su padre y amigos. A observar al atardecer en su patio, a correr en los campos con el viento agitado sus cabellos, a escribir poesía…

Se sentó en el paradero del autobús, guardando su paraguas. Suspiró y miró su reloj.

—Ocho y treinta —resopló cansada, como si hubiera hecho un gran recorrido y no, unas cuadras. Sacó de su mochila un viejo cuaderno rojo y pasó las páginas, buscando una en específico. La encontró y la leyó y se puso más melancólica.

En eso, se divisó la llegada de bus.

—Justo a tiempo —pensó Ginny, que no se podía sentir más miserable.

Media hora después el autobús se detuvo en un complejo de departamentos ligeramente viejos. Allí vivía, Ginny, los fines de semana.

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían los fines de semana libres, Ginny se sintió angustiada, ella no tenía dinero para buscar donde hospedarse así que vivió los primeros días en la escuela pero el profesor Dumbledore enterado de su situación, le buscó casa allí y le dijo que el colegio correría con los gastos del lugar, pero Ginny al no querer ser una carga, buscó empleo y cuando Hermione le contó del centro para niños, le pidió que la contratara, y aunque el centro no pagaba bien, ella podía desayunar, almorzar y cenar todo lo quisiera y pasaba todo el tiempo con los niños.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo recibió la soledad del lugar.

Su departamento consistía en su recamara, una cocina y un baño y aunque era acogedora, Ginny la notaba fría y solitaria.

Marcó el número de Hermione y esperé que la castaña le contestara.

—Sí, soy yo, Hermione. Si, ya llegué. Está bien, buenas noches —cortó la llamada y suspiró.

Se sacó la mochila y de ella sacó papel y lapicero. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a escribir.

"Querida mamá, ¿cómo estás?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lunes por la tarde, Ginny caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts leyendo un libro de ciencias, debía componer un informe del origen del universo de dos mil palabras y apenas iba en el título.

—Eso me pasa por dejar todo hasta el último momento —se quejó, infantilmente.

Volteó en una esquina y escuchó las pisadas de alguien a sus espaldas. Volteó, pero no vio a nadie y siguió caminando, esta vez escuchó las pisadas más fuertes. Cerró el libro despacio y caminó apresuradamente, los pasos la seguían y ya olvidando la cautela empezó a correr y la otra persona también corrió.

La verdad, Ginny se sentía asustada, hace algunos meses había escuchado que le habían dado una paliza a una becaria sólo por eso, ser becaria. Por ello, siempre ella y Hermione se alejaban de los populares, pero el asunto era que no estaba Hermione.

Se escondió detrás de una gran columna y esperó a quien sea que la perseguía, bueno, ella no era una cobarde así que si iba salir herida al menos haría que la otra persona salga peor.

Al momento alguien apareció y se detuvo en la columna de espalda a ella, respirando agitado.

—Maldición, la perdí —se quejó y al volverse, Ginny saltó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Aquí estoy —le especto Ginny con una sonrisa pero cuando vio a quien había tacleado (porque no había otra forma de decirlo). Fue ella la que se llevó la sorpresa— ¿Potter?

Sí, porque no era otro que Harry Potter.

Ginny se salió de su encima y se sacudió la ropa.

— ¿Tú me estabas siguiendo? Creí que eras Chang y su grupito.

—Yo no te seguía —protestó el otro parándose del suelo— y, ¿por qué Cho te perseguiría?

—A tu novia le encanta echar a las becarias a la basura.

— ¿En serio? —él se mostró sorprendido—. No lo sabía —la miró y le aclaró—. Cho no es mi novia —la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tomarme del brazo? —le preguntó ella, pegándole en la mano— no soy un muñeco, ¿sabes?

—Ya sé —dijo soltándola y alejándose un poco de la pelirroja.

—Bueno, adiós —Ginny empezó a caminar pero Harry la siguió y ella lo miró—. Para de seguirme, ¿quieres?

—No te estoy siguiendo, tú estás en mi camino.

—Sí, claro —respondió la pelirroja con ironía.

Dio dos pasos y Harry también.

—Me estas siguiendo.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, lo haces.

—Nooo, —se volvió a verla—. ¿Te molesta?

—Mira, si temes que halla hablado del "incidente de la azotea", no, no lo he hecho. Ni siquiera se le he contado a Hermione que es mi mejor amiga. Así que no te preocupes.

—Ya sé.

— ¿Ya sabes?

—Sé que si lo hubieras hecho, todo el colegio ya lo sabría.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces, que?

— ¡¿Entonces, por qué me sigues?! —Ginny perdió la paciencia—. En la jardinera, en la biblioteca, en los pasillos ¿por qué? Antes del "incidente" ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Ya te disculpaste. Eso fue noble y ahora me dices que confías en mí en guardar tu secreto, entonces, ¿Por qué me sigues? No entiendo.

—Solo quiero conocerte, ¿sí? —le dijo Harry cruzando los brazos y mirándola malhumorado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundida Ginny.

—Tú tienes razón, eres diferente de todas las chicas de la escuela, te importan más tus amigos que lo que digan los demás de ti, trabajas en ese centro para ayudar a esos niños y sabes mi secreto y en vez de aprovecharte de él, haz sido noble y no se lo ha contado a nadie.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo del centro?

—Te seguí cuando salías de la escuela, ¿ok?

— ¿Qué…?

—Nada, mejor me largo.

— ¡Espera! —Le gritó sin entender nada—. Yo no…yo realmente no entiendo nada.

— ¿Que no entiendes nada? —se acercó el pelinegro, incrédulo—. Creo que eres noble, amable, tienes un buen corazón y me encanta el color avellana de tus ojos, tu cabello pelirrojo me fascina cuando lo tienes suelto…—mientras hablaba, Harry se acercaba más y más a la aturdida pelirroja—. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, me encanta mirarte y verte reír con Hermione (sí, porque sé el nombre de tu amiga), he intentado todo el tiempo alejarme de ti pero me es imposible pero ya no tengo miedo porque sé que tú nunca jugarías con mis sentimientos.

— ¿Sentimientos? —Ginny lo escuchaba incrédula, sin saber que decir. Acaso él…acaso Harry. Improbable, imposible.

—Porque sé que es completamente imposible pero me enamorado de ti en una semana —cuando dijo esto último la toma de los hombros y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ginny enrojeció ante sus palabras.

—Yo, yo…

Pero Harry no pareció escucharla porque rompió la distancia entre ambos y la besó de lleno en la boca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

**No tenía ni la más friki idea de cómo terminar el capi, así que use lo más cliché del mundo: que se besaran o que Harry la besara, bueno, la idea es esa, bueno, mi resolución del 2015 es concluir todas mis historias y empecé con esta porque le tengo cariño y es el primer fic largo que tengo de mi pareja favorita y la que me introdujo en el mundo de los fanfics, así que la voy a terminar aunque, la universidad se queme y sea el fin del mundo, jajaja.**

**PD. ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO, HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE, ME SIENTO UN TANTO OXIDADA CON EL HANNY PERO HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA QUE AL MENOS LES SAQUE UNA SONRISA.**

**Nos leemos,**

**Nova se despide,**

**Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
